


Angoisse secrète

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [72]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 72. UA Omegaverse. Hinata est un omega qui voit sa santé se détériorer ces derniers temps, son collègue Iwaizumi le remarque et décide de l'épauler en l'amenant voir son médecin. Suite à ce que lui a dit Sugawara, Hinata angoisse. Comment va réagir Oikawa, son petit ami alpha qui ne l'a pas encore marqué? Yaoi. OiHina, IwaSuga.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Angoisse secrète

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut voici la requête 72 de sandou01 qui m'a demandé un OiHina dans lequel je rajoute quand même le IwaSuga car je sais que tu aimes ce pairing. Le contexte est le suivant : dans un UA Omegaverse, Hinata est un omega qui attend un enfant mais Oikawa n'est pas au courant. Il le lui cache car il ne veut pas le gêner dans sa carrière de volleyeur pro et seul Iwaizumi est au courant (bon là j'ai fait une petite entorse en ajoutant Akaashi dans le lot). Bonne lecture :)

Iwaizumi et Akaashi trouvèrent Hinata bizarre au boulot. Le roux semblait un peu déphasé, il s'épuisait plus vite et surtout il passait la majorité de son temps aux toilettes sans qu'il ne fut sujet au stress. Ils travaillèrent tous trois dans la même entreprise et dans la même section donc ils se fréquantaient beaucoup. En tant qu'omega, Shouyou avait eu du mal à se faire sa place mais Keiji et Hajime l'avaient beaucoup soutenu et faisaient bien attention à ce qu'aucun alpha ne vienne l'importuner étant donné qu'ils l'étaient eux-mêmes.

Cependant, ils voyaient que l'état de santé de leur collègue et ami se détériorait et cela leur causa de l'inquiétude. "Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, lui suggéra Akaashi une fois que le roux fut de nouveau installé dans son bureau après un énième tour aux toilettes.

\- J'irai avec toi après le boulot, lui proposa alors Hajime, je suppose que tu n'en as pas parlé à Oikawa."

Shouyou secoua la tête, la mine assombrie. Il savait que Iwaizumi-san ne l'accusait en rien sur ce point, c'était juste une constatation. Tooru et lui étaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée, son petit ami ayant poursuivi sa carrière universitaire en tant que volleyeur professionnel, tout comme Kageyama et Bokuto-san d'ailleurs qui sortaient respectivement avec Akaashi-san et Kuroo-san.

Ce dernier avait justement arrêté le volley après avoir mis au monde l'enfant de son compagnon alpha et le plus drôle fut que la naissance de son enfant avait coïncidait avec celui que Kenma avait eu avec Daishou. Shouyou avait d'ailleurs été touché lorsque Kenma lui avait demandé de devenir le deuxième parrain de sa fille, le premier étant son ami d'enfance.

Lui aussi aurait aimé commencer une vie de famille avec Tooru mais il ne voulait pas que cela nuise à la carrière de son petit ami qui se consacrait durement au volley, de même, l'alpha ne l'avait jamais marqué et le roux se demandait souvent s'il l'aimait vraiment étant donné sa forte popularité auprès des omegas féminins et masculins.

Et puis, il avait secrètement peur de ne pas pouvoir élever leur enfant correctement s'ils devaient en avoir un, se trouvant même trop jeune pour ça.

La voix d'Iwazumi-san le fit sursauter : "Repose-toi un peu, déclara Hajime en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, je vais voir le chef de section lui demander si on ne peut pas partir plus tôt.

\- Merci, Iwaizumi-san, fit Shouyou avec un faible sourire. Il était fatigué à cause des nausées à répétition qu'il avait eu ses derniers temps, de plus Tooru l'appelait de plus en plus rarement. Bien sûr, Shouyou savait que le tournoi interuniversités était pour bientôt et que son petit ami était en plein camp d'entrainement avec son équipe mais il voulait quand même ne serait-ce que d'entendre le son de sa voix pour se rassurer.

Ces symptomes étranges dont il tentait de nier la véritable raison le faisaient flipper au plus haut point. Une main posée sur son épaule accompagnée d'une douce senteur légèrement musquée l'apaisa : "Iwaizumi et moi sommes là si jamais tu ne tiens pas le coup, murmura Akaashi, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai pas à Tobio."

Shouyou hocha la tête, reconnaissant de ce que le noiraud venait de lui dire. Kageyama serait capable de rappliquer chez lui afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et il ne souhaitait pas que son meilleur ami fut dérangé non plus dans ses entrainements. Le fait d'être devenu le compagnon d'Akaashi-san avait amplifié son instinct "maternel" à son égard, en omega qu'il était et le roux ne voulait pas l'inquiéter non plus.

Avec Hajime, Keiji et lui, Shouyou avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une tripotée de grands frères surprotecteurs et c'était sans oublier Bokuto-san qui avait recemment annoncé que le tournoi qu'il entamerait avec son équipe serait son dernier pour s'occuper pleinement de sa petite famille. Le roux fit ensuite ce que Iwaizumi-san lui avait suggéré, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise et se reposa en fermant doucement les yeux.

Keiji se leva alors et partit rejoindre son bureau en s'efforçant de cacher son anxiété quand à l'état de santé de Hinata. Les symptômes ne faisaient aucun doute quant à ce que son collègue avait mais il craignait la réaction de Oikawa-san si jamais il l'apprenait. Tobio ne devait en aucun cas s'apercevoir de ça par le biais de leur lien, cela risquerait de le destabiliser. De toute manière, il aviserait si jamais cette éventualité était vraie car, dans ce cas-là, Hinata aurait besoin de soutien et Iwaizumi et lui seraient là pour lui.

Iwaizumi amena donc Hinata voir le médecin en fin d'après-midi pour découvrir à sa grabde surprise que celui-était en fait une connaissance du roux. Un omega qui l'avait énormément attiré du temps où ils étaient tous au lycée mais qu'il s'était refusé d'aborder par timidité. Pourtant, il émanait de celui-ci toujours cette douceur qui lui faisait fondre le coeur avec son doux sourire ou ses prunelles noisettes qui regardaient le roux avec une affection maternelle non feinte. "Bonsoir Hinata, fit Sugawara assis devant son bureau, cela fait longtemps et je vois que Iwaizumi-san est avec toi.

\- Euh..., commença à bafouiller timidement Hajime en s'installant sur la chaise à coté de celle où Hinata s'était assis quelques secondes plus tôt avant de répondre rapidement, Hinata ne va pas bien, ces derniers temps au boulot donc j'ai décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à votre cabinet."

Koushi eut un sourire amusé face aux réactions d'Iwaizumi avant de se rembrunir en voyant en effet le roux dont la peau était bien pâle et les traits de son visage tirés par une grande fatigue. De légères cernes étaient présentes sous ses paupières. "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Hinata?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Shouyou prit une grande aspiration avant de lui parler de ses crises de fatigues et ses nausées à répétition qui l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. "J'ai des envies bizarres aussi, expliqua le roux, comme manger des sucreries au thé vert ou boire du lait à la fraise aussi comme ça d'un coup et comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des sautes d'humeur étranges comme des envies de pleurer sans raison mais je me dis que c'est parce que Tooru me manque certainement, poursuivit-il en baissant tristement les yeux.

\- Oikawa n'est pas au courant, ajouta Hajime pour répondre au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Koushi.

\- Je vois, dit Sugawara en tapotant légèrement son menton de l'index, l'air pensif avant de taper sur son ordinateur, je vais te prescrire un petit anti-nausée et une prise de sang à fzire au plus vite, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Hinata, si le résultat est positif, tu me préviens, d'accord? D'ici-là, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes."

Shouyou fut pris d'une grande stupeur en regardant la feuille imprimée que lui tendit Sugawara-san.

Un test de grossesse. Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

"Tout ira bien, Hinata, le rassura alors Hajime en croisant le regard craintif du roux, et sache que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Iwaizumi a raison, renchérit Sugawara en lui souriant affectueusement, tu as des perdonnes autour de toi qui te soutiennent." Le médecin sortit un petit bloc-notes dont il arracha une feuille pour griffonner quelque chose dessus puis se leva quand Hinata et Iwaizumi furent sur le point de quitter la pièce. "Voici mon numéro personnel, chuchota-t-il à Hajime en lui donnant le papier, appelle-moi si Hinata a des problèmes."

Iwaizumi fut troublé par l'entêtante senteur de camélia qui embaumait l'omega à coté de lui. Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement contenance. "Compte sur moi, Sugawara." L'alpha eut cependant une motivation plus égoiste en regardant le numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus mais il pensa d'abord à Hinata qu'il amena jusqu'à l'appartement que celui-ci partageait avec Oikawa. "Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble pour ta prise de sang, demain?, demanda-t-il lorsque la voiture arriva devant l'immeuble.

\- Non, ça ira, lui répondit Hinata d'une voix lasse en sortant de la voiture, je vais rentrer me reposer.

\- Si jamais il y a un problème, tu m'appelles, ok?

\- D'accord."

Hajime ferma la porte de la voiture et attendit que le roux rentre dans l'immeuble pour redémarrer la voiture non sans être inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou s'affala sur le canapé du salon en soupirant après avoir retiré ses chaussures à l'entrée. Sa main erra sur son ventre tandis qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air absent en repensant à l'ordonnance de Sugawara-san.

Lui, enceint...

Comment Tooru et lui auraient-ils fait pour...? Habituellement, ils faisaient attention quand il avait ses chaleurs sauf quand...Shouyou se souvint d'une soirée arrosée où Tooru et lui fêtaient la victoire de son équipe avec Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san, Iwaizumi-san, Kageyama et Akaashi-san. Une fois que ceux-ci furent partis, Tooru l'avait amené dans leur chambre alors qu'il avait un peu trop bu puis.,Je me souviens avoir eu une bonne gueule de bois en plus de mes chaleurs demain, à moins que...

...Les chaleurs avaient dû se produire peu après qu'ils avaient fini de...

Leur étreinte avait été à la fois douce et passionnée mais il remémorait surtout des mains de Tooru sur sa peau, des bras qui l'avaient tendrement enlacé, de son odeur boisée plus prononcée que d'habitude et du son de sa voix qui murmurait amoureusement son nom contre son oreille.

Shouyou caressa son ventre, de plus en plus angoissé quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le sortit en stressant davantage à la vue du nom de son petit ami puis ouvrit le clapet : "Bonsoir Tooru, murmura-t-il en s'efforçant d'être joyeux, justement, je voulais t'appeler." C'était un mensonge bien entendu car tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de se terrer six pieds sous terre. Il y eut un court silence avant que Tooru ne le questionna : " Tout va bien, Shouyou?, s'enquit Tooru depuis son téléphone portable, tu as une petite voix.

\- Je suis fatigué à cause du boulot, s'empressa de répondre Shouyou en réprimant une nausée, et toi? Ça va, l'entrainement?"

Tooru fut à la fois surpris et inquiet du ton qu'employait Shouyou. Quelque chose n'allait pas, on dirait mais il n'insista pas pour le moment. "Tout va bien, je suis en pause mais je voulais t'appeler pour entendre ta voix, avoua-t-il sincèrement, tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais?

\- Tu me manques aussi, Tooru, se confia Shouyou en essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais le camp d'entrainement est bientôt fini, non?

\- Ouais, soupira l'alpha, plus que trois jours, il y eut un court silence, au fait, tu auras droit à une petite surprise quand je rentrerai."

Le roux eut de nouveau envie de vomir. Tooru aussi aurait certainement une surprise mais il ignorait s'il rèagirait bien lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Non, il fallait qu'il se détende. Rien n'était sûr tant qu'il n'avait pas fait la prise de sang. "J'ai hâte, déclara-t-il en surjouant un peu trop.

\- Shouyou, tu es sûr que tout va bien?, insista alors Tooru, de plus en plus soucieux.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'omega roux dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je crois que je vais me reposer un peu, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, je suis vraiment heureux de t'entendre au téléphone.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Tooru en souriant tendrement avant d'entendre l'entraineur l'appeler, il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Bon courage, alors, déclara Shouyou en réprimant ses sanglots, et n'en fais pas trop.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le tranquilisa Tooru, je t'ai promis de ne pas me surmener, tu te souviens?

\- C'est vrai, fit le roux en riant légèrement malgré ses larmes avant de déclarer plus sérieusement, je t'aime, Tooru.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, chuchota Tooru avant d'entendre son petit ami raccrocher. Il sentait que Shouyou n'était pas bien et fut tenté d'appeler Iwa-chan pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose vu qu'il travaillait avec le roux. En tous cas, cela le convainquit quand à la décision qu'il avait prise car même s'il adorait le volley, le fait que cela fut au détriment du temps qu'il passait avec son omega bien aimé le minait de plus en plus.

Le lendemain, Shouyou prit son congès pour faire sa prise de sang. Le roux avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer, effrayé de ce qui risquait d'arriver. L'omega se trouvait bien sensible ces temps-ci. Au fond, cela ne faisait que confirmer sa grossesse. Shouyou passa donc le reste de la journée à se reposer après avoir appelé Akaashi pour lui dire qu'Iwaizumi et lui n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Il revint au laboratoire le soir pour prendre les résultats et comme il s'y attendait, c'était positif.

Je suis foutu, pensa-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé, et si Tooru ne veut pas de l'enfant? Et si je n'arrive pas à l'élever comme il faut? Et si...? Trop de questions se posaient dans sa tête. Le roux envoya quand même un message à Iwaizumi pour le prévenir tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Histoire de faire le point.

Hajime sortit du travail en regardant le message de Hinata. Il fut tenté d'en parler à Oikawa mais il valait mieux que cela soit Hinata qui le fasse. L'alpha ouvrit alors la portière de la voiture et se mit au siège conducteur où il sortit les clés de la poche de son manteau afin de démarrer le véhicule. Iwaizumi se rendit alors au cabinet médical où travaillait Sugawara et se gara dans le parking situé non loin du bâtiment.

Sugawara soupira une fois le dernier patient sorti. Bien qu'il aimait beaucoup son métier, cela l'épuisait un peu, de même qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Daichi et Asahi, ces derniers temps. Par contre, il espérait que tout allait bien pour Hinata et s'inquiéta qu'il ne l'eut pas appelé pour lui donner les résultats. La venue d'Iwaizumi-san dans son bureau lui suffisait amplement pour connaitre la réponse. "Le test est positif, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, répondit Hajime en hochant brièvement la tête, et Hinata veut être seul pour le moment. Je pense qu'il attend qu'Oikawa revienne pour lui en parler.

\- J'appellerai Yaku-san à l'hopital pour lui demander de le prendre en charge, expliqua Koushi en portant une main à sa tête.

\- Tout va bien?, s'inquiéta Hajime en le voyant si fatigué.

\- Je dois être un peu surmené, répondit l'omega en éteignant son ordinateur, de toute façon, je vais fermer.

\- Laisse-moi te raccompagner alors, lui proposa Iwaizumi pendant qu'il se leva pour prendre son manteau, et je t'invite à prendre un verre, histoire que tu décompresses un peu.

\- C'est gentil, le remercia Koushi une fois son manteau enfilé, mais je ne veux pas te déranger."

Hajime se gratta la tête, gêné par ce qu'il allait dire. "Je voudrai mieux te connaitre, Sugawara et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne occasion de le faire."

Koushi eut un petit sourire. Cela lui ferait du bien de discuter un peu avec quelqu'un et puis, il trouvait Iwaizumi plutôt attirant avec son air faussement sévère. "Pourquoi pas? Cela fait longtemps depuis ma dernière sortie et même si j'adore mon travail, ça me manque d'avoir une vie sociale."

Tous deux quittèrent donc le cabinet après avoir salué Shimizu qui fut la secrètaire médicale du médecin. Iwaizumi l'amena à un petit salon de thé où ils purent bavarder tranquillement en parlant de leur vie en général ou bien de leurs amis : "Daichi et Asahi sont occupés avec leur petit bout de chou, raconta Koushi en buvant tranquillement son thé, et j'avoue que je suis inquiet pour Hinata.

\- Si jamais Oikawa lui fait ou dit quelque chose de mal, il aurait affaire à moi, déclara Hajime un peu trop vivement en posant la main sur celle de Koushi, ah, désolé, mon geste est déplacé et..." Il fut surpris de voir Koushi entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. "Ce n'est pas déplacé du tout, Iwaizumi-san."

Hajime se noya ensuite dans l'éclat malicieux présent dans les yeux noisettes de l'omega tout comme Koushi se perdit dans les effluves boisées de l'alpha. Son odeur lui semblait bien réconfortante, au point qu'il se demandait ce que cela ferait d'être tout contre lui, dans ses bras.

Néanmoins, ils décidèrent de rompre le contact et de continuer à converser agréablement sans se lâcher la main. Iwaizumi prit ensuite la décision de raccompagner Sugawara chez lui en voiture. "Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Hinata, le rassura le brun dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant chez Koushi, ce dernier ayant défait la ceinture de sécurité pour sortir du véhicule.

\- D'accord, fit Koushi en se rqpprochant de lui pour lui embrasser la joue, et merci pour l'invitation."...Sauf que leurs lèvres se touchèrent accidentellement quand Hajime tourna la tête pour lui dire au revoir. L'alpha saisit alors l'occasion pour lui donner un tendre baiser auquel Koushi répondit brièvement avant de s'éloigner, de peur qu'ils se mettent à faire plus. "Bonne soirée, Iwaizumi, salua-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de quitter la voiture pour de bon sous l'oeil à la fois abasourdi et heureux de Hajime qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir embrassé celui pour qui il avait le béguin depuis le lycée.

Cependant, il avait un autre souci. Comme Akaashi et lui s'étaient doutés, Hinata n'était pas revenu au travail le lendemain. Hajime n'avait pas eu besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Keiji, se dernier s'étant douté qu'il s'agissait de ça mais il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Kageyama. Du moins, tant qu'Oikawa n'était pas au courant. Iwaizumi savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'allait pas plaire à son ami d'enfance mais là, il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Tooru avait fini le jogging avec le reste de l'équipe. Tous furent d'ailleurs étonnés de la décision de Bokuto d'abandonner sa carrière de volleyeur mais comme il le disait. "Je préfère être avec Tetsu-kun et notre petit gaillard. Il mène la vie dure à son père omega." Le brun l'enviait un peu d'être aussi comblé. "Au fait, Oikawa, se tourna Koutarou lorsqu'ils étaient en train de boire un coup pendant la pause, ça va avec Chibi-chan, en ce moment?"

Le fait qu'il ne fut pas le seul à l'appeler ainsi l'agaçait mais il passa outre en pensant à Shouyou. "Ça va, répondit-il simplement, mais il me manque." Plus que de raison au point que cela le préoccupait et qu'il se demandait sans cesse si son omega allait vraiment bien. Tooru se mit à regretter de ne pas l'avoir marqué mais il souhaitait avant...Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Habituellement, l'alpha le laissait dans son sac dans les vestiaires mais comme il fut inquiet au sujet de son petit ami, il avait préféré le garder avec lui.

"Oui, Iwa-chan, répondit-il d'un ton las, épuisé par l'entrainement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Il faut que tu rentres au plus vite, c'est au sujet de Hinata."

Tooru fut moins fatigué d'un coup : "Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu voies ça avec lui mais le plus vite sera le mieux. Bon, ma pause est finie, je te laisse.

\- Attends...!, Iwa-chan raccrocha, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là?" Tooru regarda ses coéquipiers discuter avec leur entraineur. "Pas le temps de tergiverser." L'alpha prit alors sa décision. Tant pis pour l'entrainement, Shouyou était beaucoup plus important.

Le soir arriva et Shouyou végétait, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Il avait à peine réussi à manger quelque chose vu qu'il avait passé son temps aux toilettes à régurgiter la moindre chose qu'il avalait. Cela l'énervait d'être aussi faible et fatigué mais le roux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attendrir à l'idée qu'une vie s'épanouissait dans son ventre. Il se mit à le caresser doucement quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer rapidement avant qu'un Tooru visiblement très inquiet se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Shouyou huma un moment l'odeur délicatement terreuse qui émanait de son alpha tandis que celui-ci lui demanda : "Shouyou, tout va bien? Iwa-chan m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose et..." Tooru s'interrompit en voyant combien l'omega était pâle, ce qui l'horrifia : "Mais tu es malade, il faut qu'on appelle l'hopital au plus vite et...

\- Ça va, Tooru, le coupa Shouyou en le prenant par la manche de la veste. Tooru ne l'avait même pas enlevé pour le mettre dans le porte-manteau tellement il était inquiet. "Mais...Et ton entrainement?, lui demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation, je croyais qu'il se terminait après-demain.

\- J'ai prévenu mon caoch que je devais partir pour des raisons personnelles, répondit Tooru en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, tu es plus important que le camp d'entrainement, Shouyou. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose et l'appel d'Iwa-chan n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'enquit-il ensuite tendrement, sa main touchant la joue de l'omega pour ensuite la caresser du pouce.

Shouyou détailla les iris chocolats qui le couvèrent d'un regard tendre et inquiet. Cela le rendit encore plus triste et apeuré à l'idée de perdre cet amour. Le roux se réfugia dans ses bras en sanglotant d'une petite voix : "Tooru, si je te disais que j'attends ton enfant, tu me détesterais?"

Tooru encaissa la nouvelle. Alors, c'était ça qui le minait? Son petit omega chéri attendait leur enfant mais...Aaah oui, je crois savoir quand...Il se souvint de cette nuit-là avec un Shouyou aussi ivre qu'affectueux où il avait été à deux doigts de le marquer. Alors, il avait vraiment eu ses chaleurs pendant qu'on le faisait. En tous cas, l'alpha en était plus qu'heureux. "Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, Shouyou, lui murmura-t-il en le serrant doucement contre lui, et ce que tu viens de me dire me rend plus qu'heureux. Je suis même tenté de crier sur tpus les tpits que je vais être papa."

Shouyou fut alors très soulagé d'entendre ces mots, par contre plusieurs choses le minèrent : "Mais et ta carrière, Tooru? Je n'ai pas envie que cela gâche ton rêve. Je pensais même que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais marqué."

La détresse qu'il entendit dans les mots de l'omega roux fendirent le coeur de Tooru. Le brun le berça affectueusement puis rompit son étreinte afin que Shouyou puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"J'adore le volley, c'est vrai mais vu le temps que je passe loin de toi, je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je continue en universitaire. De toute manière, c'est ma dernière année et je vais m'arranger pour trouver une alternative, surtout maintenant que nous sommes sur le point de fonder une famille, poursuivit-il avec un sourire, et si je ne t'ai pas marqué, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans son manteau pour sortir une petite boite de velours carrée, c'était parce que je voulais attendre qu'on se marie pour le faire."

Shouyou ne sut quoi dire face à cette déclaration si touchante et encore moins en regardant la bague que Tooru lui présenta : "Je comptais te demander en mariage une fois le camp fini, continua Tooru en se grattant la tête avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement du monde, alors, Shouyou Hinata, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'alpha le plus heureux sur terre?

\- Oui, Tooru, déclara Shouyou, les larmes aux yeux pendant que Tooru lui passa la bague au doigt avant de se jeter de nouveau dans les bras de l'alpha, tout heureux bien qu'un peu stressé pour l'avenir. Ce que lui déclara ensuite Tooru l'apaisa cependant : "Je te promets qud nous serons une famille heureuse, Shouyou. Je suis certain que tu feras un bon père omega.

\- Tu le crois?, s'enquit le roux tandis que le brun lui caressa le ventre.

\- Je serai à tes cotés, le rassura Tooru en lui embrassant le front. Il avait très envie de voir leur enfant grandir avec le roux près de lui et s'il devait sacrifier sa carrière pour ça, l'alpha se disait qu'il y avait toujours le moyen de faire du volley d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, il aimait l'enseigner aux enfants passionnés comme lui (bon, Tobio-chan avait été une exception).

En regardant la joie qui transparaissait dans les yeux de Shouyou, Tooru se dit qu'il n'avait rien à regretter. "Je vais envoyer un message à Iwa-chan, lui dit-il en sortant le téléphone de sa poche, après, je vais bien m'occuper de toi à commencer par un gros calin pour m'excuser d'avoir été loin de toi."

Shouyou eut un petit rire puis regarda ensuite la bague qui ornait maintenant son annulaire. L'avenir ne l'effrayait plus maintenant, il lui donnait le sourire, un sourire de contentement et de joie.

Hajime reçut un message de Oikawa qui lui demandait d'être à la fois son témoin et le parrain de son futur enfant. Il eut un petit sourire."Cela s'est bien passé avec Hinata, on dirait, déclara-t-il pendant que Koushi et lui furent assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un film chez l'alpha. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble après le travail, histoire de se détendre un peu.

Le courant passait bien entre eux au point que leurs discussions firent davantage penser à du flirt et tous deux se plurent dans cette atmosphère calme et paisible. "Je suis heureux pour Hinata, fit l'omega en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi qui l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Hajime avant de plonger la main dans les mèches grises, dis, Sugawara, je sais que c'est soudain mais est-ce que ça te dis qu'on sorte ensemble toi et moi? Et je ne parle pas de sortie amicale."

Koushi rit légèrement face au ton bourru qu'employait Iwaizumi. "Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Hajime?, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un ton mutin.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant les joues de l'alpha rosir un peu et il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter une couche que Hajime se mit à l'embrasser. Koushi ferma alors les yeux ej se disant que la soirée serait plus interessante qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'avoue que la fic est un peu rapide et pas très développée (désolée) à cause d'une grosse crise de fatigue. On se revoit pour la fic de Halloween avec non pas un mais quatre couples et la suite de Cutie Pie mais je vais me reposer un petit peu avant. A bientôt. :)


End file.
